


Fixed Star

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, I like that one, LGyu, M/M, Myunggyu - Freeform, Smut, and so is this OTP, gyusoo, infinite, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: Fixed StarChapters: ONESHOTCharacters: Infinite, MyungGyuWarnings: boyxboy, intense feels, shower seks~Rating: NC-17 all the way~Genre: PWP. Seriously.They’re in a shower. They’re horny. What more could you ask for? ;)





	Fixed Star

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM! 
> 
>  
> 
> You're welcome.

Myungsoo gasped as the solid body pressed against his. He lived for these moments honestly, and he wasn’t even sure why. He wasn’t gay; at least he didn’t think he was. He very much enjoyed his porn collection he kept hidden in that one file on his computer, and that had tons of girls in it. It wasn’t the fact that he was doing these things with another guy that turned him on so much.

The water cascading down his face blurred his vision, but he didn’t need to see to know that it was Sungkyu’s lips currently latched onto his shoulders. He would recognise the scent that was uniquely Sungkyu anywhere.

Their kisses were never really there – more like light brushing of lips, and the few times that they had actually kissed had made the next morning painfully awkward and so they had both just decided that it should be avoided. The first time it had happened was still vivid in Myungsoo’s memory, not because it had been special, or meaningful or any of that other sentimental stuff that seemed to take up a ton of time, but simply because it had happened when Myungsoo had been filming a short video update on his life that Myungsoo had actually planned to send off to his parents when Sungkyu had come into his room and everything had started off innocently enough, but one thing led to another and before long it was most certainly anything but innocent, and the camera that was capturing every second had been long since forgotten. Needless to say, that video had never left the security of Myungsoo’s private collection of videos.

Sungkyu groaned against his ear as he slipped a hand around Myungsoo’s body and gently traced a pattern onto his stomach.

Myungsoo hated that his body would jerk and shiver as intensely as it did, and he hated that the sounds that Sungkyu was more than adept at pulling from him always sounded so desperate. In contrast, he absolutely loved the gentle tremors that he could feel more than see travelling through Sungkyu’s body, and the almost harsh pants he would let out that would let Myungsoo know he was doing something the right way.

Myungsoo’s hand grabbed harshly onto Sungkyu’s hair, his other hand slapping painfully against the shower wall when Sungkyu suddenly grabbed hold of his cock and started a merciless assault on the younger boys’ senses. Myungsoo was transformed into a whimper mess in no time, and Sungkyu absolutely loved the total control Myungsoo would give him. He was certain that he could literally do whatever he felt like doing to his dongsaeng, and Myungsoo would just simply go with it.

It didn’t take nearly as long as it had the first time to prepare Myungsoo for what he had actually come into the shower to do. He had the younger boy pinned between the wall and his own flushed and overheated body, their chests were almost touching, and Sungkyu had one of Myungsoo’s legs hiked up to make space for his fingers that were still pushing deep and slowly into him as Sungkyu watched Myungsoo’s face. He enjoyed the small spasms of expressions that would cross his inhumanly handsome features before they were smoothed away. He loved the soft moans that Myungsoo tried so hard to stifle particularly because Myungsoo was making them because of what Sungkyu was doing to him. They were a type of validation to Sungkyu that he was a good lover.

Myungsoo never opened his eyes whenever Sungkyu would enter him, and a part of him was grateful for it. Myungsoo’s gaze was intense at the most normal and boring of times and Sungkyu knew that if they shared eye-contact in that moment when Myungsoo’s body was flooded with hormones and desire, he would not be able to hold out.

He could barely hold it together as it was, and this time was no different. He bit down hard on his teeth as Myungsoo’s body was forced to stretch around him, listening to the still slightly pained whines escaping into his ears. He would concentrate on the sound of discomfort in Myungsoo’s voice in that moment so that he could try to regain some control. It never lasted long, but Sungkyu still tried.

Myungsoo was sweating and panting as he gripped tighter onto Sungkyu’s shoulders. This position was new to them, and honestly it was more than just a hell of a lot uncomfortable. It hurt. He groaned particularly loudly when Sungkyu shifted, his cock moving inside Myungsoo’s raw and over-stretched core.

It felt a lot better when Sungkyu had altered the position a short while later, holding Myungsoo’s legs that were now wrapped around his waist as he slowly rocked into him. Myungsoo had stopped whimpering after a while and Sungkyu had known that it no longer hurt the young boy, but today he didn’t feel like a quick fuck. He wanted to drain the both of them completely and so he kept his pace steady, loving the feel of Myungsoo’s fingernails digging into his shoulders as he brushed against his prostate every now and then. His back would be covered in angry red marks by the morning, but Sungkyu didn’t care. His body needed what Myungsoo could give it, and he allowed himself to believe it was the same for Myungsoo. The younger boy would need quite a while to recover, and the thought of that made Sungkyu smirk.

“Hyung~” Myungsoo’s eyes were still closed, but his voice completely gave him away, and Sungkyu obeyed, aiming to hit his prostate as often as he could. They had the whole night together tonight, and there were no schedules for the rest of the weekend either, yes, but Sungyeol’s incessant banging on the bathroom door meant that they had to wrap things up in here.

“I’m sorry, Myungsoo, but we need to hurry.” Sungkyu whispered before following through and picking up his pace drastically. The sounds of skin slapping against skin were drowned out by the shower which was starting to run out of hot water.

It didn’t take Myungsoo more than a few deliberate, deep thrusts from Sungkyu before he was tipped over the edge. Sungkyu loved how contrary to how noisy Myungsoo was during the act, when he climaxed, the sound got caught in his throat, and he was reduced to a silent scream.

Sungkyu’s own climax followed shortly after and he wasted no time in detaching their bodies and tidying up as best he could. Myungsoo’s legs were still shivering slightly, but he was able to stand and he’d be able to make the short trip to Sungkyu’s bedroom on his own.

“To my room.” Sungkyu ordered, not looking at Myungsoo as he wrapped a towel around the younger boy’s hips before he pulled on his pajama pants and started to tidy up the pile of clothes on the floor. “Wait there.”

Myungsoo didn’t need to be told twice and he made his way as normally as he could once he’d opened the door and had been met with an irritated Sungyeol, to the bedroom. He didn’t know what their relationship would be defined as, but he didn’t need it to be defined. For the time being they were both getting what they needed from it. Sungkyu would even let Myungsoo cuddle with him sometimes.

Myungsoo loved that their bond was special. It was different to the relationship Sungkyu had with any of the other members. Actually, it was different to any other relationship Sungkyu had, and Myungsoo loved that it was exclusively his bond with the hyung he admired so much.

Myungsoo smiled to himself. It wasn’t the fact that he was doing these things with another guy at all; it was because it was with Sungkyu; it was because Sungkyu wanted him just as much. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 


End file.
